A few families took a trip to an amusement park together. Tickets cost $$6.00$ each for adults and $$2.50$ each for kids, and the group paid $$27.00$ in total. There were $4$ fewer adults than kids in the group. Find the number of adults and kids on the trip.
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the number of adults and $y$ equal the number of kids. The system of equations is then: ${6x+2.5y = 27}$ ${x = y-4}$ Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute ${y-4}$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${6}{(y-4)}{+ 2.5y = 27}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $ 6y-24 + 2.5y = 27 $ $ 8.5y-24 = 27 $ $ 8.5y = 51 $ $ y = \dfrac{51}{8.5} $ ${y = 6}$ Now that you know ${y = 6}$ , plug it back into ${x = y-4}$ to find $x$ ${x = }{(6)}{ - 4}$ ${x = 2}$ You can also plug ${y = 6}$ into ${6x+2.5y = 27}$ and get the same answer for $x$ ${6x + 2.5}{(6)}{= 27}$ ${x = 2}$ There were $2$ adults and $6$ kids.